<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HLVRAI Oneshot(s)????? by BeetleBoy69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958193">HLVRAI Oneshot(s)?????</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleBoy69/pseuds/BeetleBoy69'>BeetleBoy69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Chasing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Predator/Prey, Smut, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleBoy69/pseuds/BeetleBoy69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNCOMFY WITH SEXUAL STUFF AND DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANYBODY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SMUT!!! REPECT OTHER PEOPLE, FAM!!!<br/>Anywho! If this is like uhhh VERY WRONG to the HLVRAI cast and needs to be taken down, please tell me and I will defo take it down! Thank you!<br/>Sorry for the slow pacing, I really like these characters akxhxksbnz</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNCOMFY WITH SEXUAL STUFF AND DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANYBODY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SMUT!!! REPECT OTHER PEOPLE, FAM!!!<br/>Anywho! If this is like uhhh VERY WRONG to the HLVRAI cast and needs to be taken down, please tell me and I will defo take it down! Thank you!<br/>Sorry for the slow pacing, I really like these characters akxhxksbnz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're gonna stay in there! You're gonna stay in there!" Benrey commanded as Gordon entered the stall, confusion on his face. "Hold o... On!" Benrey yelled, and Gordon gave a nervous wheeze.</p><p>"I'm gonna cry man...." The man muttered, rubbing his face with his free hand as he closed the bathroom door. What even was this for? Probably Benrey doing some weird alien shit on the toilet. Or... on the urinal? He wasn't exactly sure.</p><p>This was all so... Weird! Benrey should be dead! They-.. They killed him! And yet here he is. Gordon didn't want to risk peeking out of the door, and instead just turned around to be face to face with- "Benrey! Holy fuck! Goood damn it dude... I thought you-? Hoooly shit you scared me, man!" Gordon yelled, sighing slightly as he calmed down, leaning on the door. Benrey just gave a laugh, and sat down on the tank of the toilet and stared at him. His eyes reminded Gordon if a cat.</p><p>"What do you want, man? I got a movie to catch.." Gordon finally broke the silence, scanning Benrey. He looked exactly the same as back in Zen. Mabye a bit better. He wasn't sure.</p><p>"Can't a couple of bros just uhhh- Have- Get- Have some doe- Uhhh Dope ass bro time?" Benrey answered, looking fake hurt. Gordon had learned to read Benrey pretty well during the... Probably weeks they spent together traversing Black Mesa, so reading him was pretty simple.</p><p>"I mean I guess? We... are bros? No.. Hard feelings or anything? Not gonna, y'know, cut off my hand again?" Gordon's voice was cautious at first, but quickly got sarcastic and lightly pointed when he mentioned the hand thing. Benrey just nodded with a smile. He wasn't sure what Benrey nodded to, so he pressed himself up against the door subtly, resting a hand on the stall's door handle. Just in case.</p><p>"Unpog of you to uhhh.. Wanna run away on your- Your pal Benrey! Unsubscribe!" Benrey said, leaning on the wall behind him. Gordon tensed up but quickly calmed down again, sighing. If Benrey wanted to hurt him he was pretty sure he would've done so already. And somehow.. He wasn't as scary as before. "And I don't wanna hurt you. That would be uhhh... Not very gamer. Hurting my best pal? 0/10. Wouldn't reccomend." Was... that an apology? Holy shit! </p><p>"I uh... Yeah! Thank you.. " Gordon answered, too stunned to do most of anything. Yeah, this was fucked. Beyond fucked. WAY FUCKED. And yet, he wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought he would be. Some part of him was... happy to see Benrey. Which was weird as fuck. Who kills their worst enemy and then misses them? Gordon Freeman, apparently.. "So. Why are we even here? I mean.. What conversation could we have in a bathroom stall that couldn't happen outside of it?" He asked, giving a nervous chuckle.</p><p>Benrey seemed to shift a little at that. Not uncomfortably, just nervously. "I..." The smaller man looked down, tapping his nails on the tank of the toilet. "I think you're uhh pretty Gamer, Feetman..."</p><p>Gordin thought he was the Benrey Whisperer, but damn... This was like trying to decipher hieroglyphics. He furrowed his brows, tilting his head, and Benrey seemed to get slightly desperate and exasperated. "You're gamer bro!! You- You're- ugh. Dumb Feetman can't even understand uhhh Pe- Peak Gamer flirting, huh. Guess I-I'll have to take the lead, yeah." Wait wh-</p><p>Before Gordon knew it, Benrey was on him, pressing him up against the door and pressing his lips against his own. Oh. Oh! Honestly... it wasn't half bad. Benrey leaned back, seemingly caught up in the moment for a second. His usually slit like pupils were dilated and he could even see the dark red iris from this close. Then the shorter man seemed to come to his senses, his pupils going back to normal. He backed off of Gordon, fear on his face. "I- I- uhh- So- Sorry.... Uh-" Benrey tried to speak but wasn't able to. At this moment, Gordon realised that he didn't kiss Benrey back. He had stayed cold and ridgid though the whole thing. Oh fuck... that's not good. What was he supposed to do now? His thoughts were all fuzzy and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Benrey again! They had just became cool with each other!</p><p>So Gordon kissed him. He just pulled Benrey in by his collar and kissed him. For some reason. Somehow it felt like achieving a life long dream.</p><p>After a few seconds they pulled apart, their hands all over eachother, and with Gordon breathing mabye a little too heavily, and Benrey breathing not nearly enough. Probably an eldritch horror thing.. "I.. Think you're pretty gamer too, Benrey." Gordon said, giving a grin. Benrey blinked, seemingly a bit bewildered. Some sweet voice leaked out of the small man as he breathed out. Purple to Blue, the tone being low and light. Positive, despite the colours.</p><p>"H-hell yeah... Pog." Benrey simply said, quickly turning them around and pushing Gordon onto the toilet, slightly spreading the man's legs, getting down on his knees. Gordon felt heat flush his face as he watched, trying to find anything to say. It crossed his mind that the HEV suit doesn't come off, but Benrey just... Snapped his fingers and suddenly Gordon was just in his boxers. A loud clunk was heard from the other stall, and he spotted one of the gloves from the HEV suit just barely sticking out from that stall into theirs. He didn't want to ask how Benrey did that.</p><p>"Uhm- are you- Comfortable with thIS-" Gordon was about to ask Benrey, but Benrey just took his dick out of his boxers and started stroking. His hand was oddly warm and cold all at the same time. And not evenly distributed. It was like his hands had cold spots. Gordon let out a whimper, his hands scrambling for something to hold on to. God, it had been a while.</p><p>"You liking your uhhh HJ from good ol' Benny? Yes?" Benrey asked and Gordon just nodded, wanting to tangle his hands in Benrey's hair. So he moved his hands only over there, only to hit the helmet. He only managed to nudge it slightly as a way to ask to take it off and Benrey just nodded, letting Gordon remove it. Benrey's hair was black. Not the normal black, but void black. Turns out, the shadow over his eyes wasn't a shadow at all, or rather some sort of pure shadow. And it connected to his hair?? God, Gordon was way too horny to be thinking about this right now...</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Benrey licking the tip of his cock, Gordon immediately letting out a Yelp, his hips bucking up a bit. "Haha, you're so uhh needy, Feetman. Don- Don't get too much ass, do ya?" Benrey teased, and Gordon was about to say something very clever and cool back, he swears, but all his thoughts short-circuted as Benrey put Gordon's whole length in his mouth in one motion. Hooooly shit.</p><p>Gordon moaned, letting his hands fully tangle in Benrey's oddly soft hair. Benrey was weirdly good at this. The smaller man swirled his abnormally long tongue around his dick. Gordon was a mess in about two minutes. His head was tilted back slightly and he couldn't contain his moans anymore. "God- Fucking- Oh Jeeesus...." he muttered, wiping some of his own drool off of his chin. This was too good, man...</p><p>"You like Benny Boy suckin you off, huh Feetman? Yes?" Benrey asked, causing Gordon to whine since Benrey had to remove his mouth from his dick to talk.</p><p>"Yeah, Yeah just- God... Just please don't stop, Dude I'm so close.." Gordon groaned, scrambling to keep a hold of Benrey's hair. He could see the smaller man grin beneath him as he yet again took his dick in in one swoop, but went way faster this time. He felt one of Benrey's hands start to touch his balls and he quickly just saw white, coming into Benrey's throat with a shout and a thrust of his hips. Benrey actually stayed put and seemed oddly content with swallowing it all... Hot.</p><p>Benrey pulled off slowly, licking his lips. "A little uhhh- A little pent up there, huh, Gordo?" Benrey asked, leaning on his leg, drawing circles on Gordon's inner thigh that sent shivers down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>"Man.... Shut up..." he half-heartedly replied, slowly getting back to his senses. He blinked, letting a hand slide down to cup Benrey's cheek. "You alright?" He asked softly, Benrey just giving a nod, stretching his back slightly.</p><p>"You uhh.. ready for the main Boss, Feetman?" Benrey's voice was soft yet lightly threatening. Gordon could already feel himself getting hard again. God damn it, what the fuck? Benrey had no right to do that to him! Gordon gave a nod, swallowing slightly as Benrey slipped off his vest, pants and underwear, revealing his hard cock. It made Gordon shiver, and was not helping his 'situation' down there.</p><p>Benrey moved, sitting on Gordon's lap and wrapping his arms around Gordon's neck,, giving what could only be described as a monstrous purr. "I'm gonna ride you like- Like a fuckin uhm.. Horse." The smaller man said, giving a quick grin before crashing his lips into Gordon's, lifting himself up before slowly sinking down. Thank God Benrey's spit held up. Benrey quickly pulled back, neon pink to a rust spewing out of his mouth in various sized bubbles. He let out a moan along with this, and muttered something along the lines of "Ohhh... Hell yeah..  Poggg..."</p><p>Gordon would've laughed if he wasn't already in the middle of his own moan. Benrey's walls squeezed him lightly as the man adjusted, and it was driving Gordon wild. Benrey rested their foreheads together, a slow lull coming into the scene. They were just heavily breathing, some shots of pleasure running through them every time Benrey shifted.</p><p>"You uhh... If you could move- Like uhh now.... that.. mm. Would be gamer.." Benrey was clearly straining himself to not let any moans get through as he spoke, but the way he was gripping Gordon's shoulders revealed everything. Gordon did as he was told, starting up a slow rhythm, keeping his eyes on Benrey. He had his head thrown backwards, and his lips were starting to get slightly dry from the lack of moisture. Gordon didn't care. He grabbed Benrey lightly by the cheek, kissing him as he sped up, causing Benrey to whine into his mouth.</p><p>"I- Uh- D-Didn't tell you to do that, Fe- Gord-Gordo.." Benrey tried to sound intimidating but it fell flat. Gordon just laughed hoarsely, thrusting in deeper, causing Benrey to go wild. Something was telling him he had hit a sweet spot. Good. Because like this, Gordon wasn't going to last very long..</p><p>"I'm fuckin... Close- Ah- Or whatever-" Benrey moaned, starting to grind down to meet Gordon's thrusts, causing Gordon to also become a moaning and whining mess. He nodded, speeding up a bit, trying his best to hit Benrey's sweet spot as much as possible. Seems they were both pretty pent up.</p><p>"Fucking God- Benrey- You- This- God-" Gordon tried to peice together a good sentence but instead was cut off by Benrey giving a loud series of moans before cumming all over the both of them. Huh. His cum was slightly blue. Gordon had no time to think about that, because a few seconds after Gordon was pushing as far into Benrey as possible and seeing white yet again.</p><p>They sat there for a while, panting, Gordon occasionally pressing soft kisses against Benrey's chest. "God.... You're... Great, Man..." Gordon rasped, leaning up a bit, kissing Benrey on the lips. Benrey gave a grin. "Feetman was satisfied, yeah? 100+ exp points for Benrey!" The small man replied, seemingly back to his usual energy. Probably an eldritch thing.</p><p>Eventually Gordon pulled put and helped Benrey clean himself off. And, reluctantly, Benrey helped Gordon get into his HEV suit again. Benrey was very clear with the fact that he'd rather see Gordon in just his boxers, but he lost that argument pretty fast. It was... nice. Mabye they should do this more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monsterfuckery. That's it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just me projecting and being a Monsterfucker. Yeah :/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: THIS IS PRETTY HARDCORE SMUT SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU'RE UNCOMFY WITH THAT SHIT!!! AND DON'T SHARE IT TO OTHER PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!! DON'T BE A CREEP!<br/>Thank you uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon's breathing was laboured, but not from fear. Seeing Benrey go full... well Demon was strangely arousing. How and why and also, what the fuck. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning on the wall of the hallway he had escaped into. He was.. Well, escaping from Benrey? He assumed Benrey was chasing him still. He barely even thought about it when he agreed to this.. chasing kink thing? He wasn't exactly sure what it was but he was always one for experimenting. </p><p>So many emotions were crowding his head and his pants were getting rather uncomfortable to wear. He just couldn't stop thinking about how Benrey looked as a demon. Sure the eyes were freaky but clearly the eldritch horror could retract them if he wanted to. Benrey's hands were big and seemed to be made out of some sort of void.... stuff? They even had paw pads, which was.. weird, but kinda endearing. It was almost cute. He could imagine those hands all over his body or pushing his head down as he suck- </p><p>The clanking of claws against the metal floor of Black Mesa's hallways brought him back to reality. Now even more uncomfortable in his pants. He sort of wanted Benrey to catch him... No. That part of him was not winning today. Not a chance. The clanking claws were now right around the corner and Gordon sucked in a breath as he retreated into the more shadowy parts of the hallway he was in. Quiet. It was so quiet. </p><p>Benrey seemed to have stopped... or something. Or mabye turned around? Gordon stood frozen in place, controlling his breathing as best as he could. Where in the hell- </p><p>He let out a Yelp as he was pushed onto the floor, large, clawed hands on his back, pressing him down. ``Gotcha... Bitch.`` A farmilliar yet distorted voice growled into his ear. Fuck. </p><p>Gordon thrashed, trying to sound angry rather than scared. He managed to turn around onto his back, Benrey now pinning him by his shoulders, using his second set of arms to hold down Gordon's. Hoooly shit. A few too many eyes stared down at him from a face made mostly completely out of that void stuff. Benrey's mouth was still there though, and it was open as he panted, showing almost shark-like rows of sharp teeth. Gordon couldn't be getting turned on by this... But he was. A lot. Damn it... </p><p>Gordon didn't seem to be the only one though, because slowly he started seeing bubbles of red to rust float out of the sides of Benrey's mouth, lightly illuminating the shadows of the hallway. So Benrey wasn't kidding when he said that this was a huge turn-on for him... Damn. </p><p>``Somebody's uh... Somebody's a bit excited, huh? Feeling the ad- uhh Adrenaline, Gordos?`` Benrey's voice rumbled, the aforementioned demon giving a huge cocky grin. Gordon felt warmth creep up on his cheeks as he huffed, starting to say something, but Benrey cut him off. ``Don't- Don't bullshit Feetman, I can fuckin'.... sniff it. You're horny for uhh Big Ol' Benny boy!`` He was absolutely right. Which was the most infuriating part. </p><p>Gordon just nodded quietly, trying to let rage show on his face but it really was not working. Benrey gave a purr above him, like a real actual purr. Like some sort of.. weird, Freaky Mountain Lion. The larger of the two seemed so content and calm, it was almost mesmerising, and for a second they just sat there, catching their breaths a little. In his mind, Gordon could stay like this forever, but his body was protesting heavily. Specifically his dick. This was way too hot to be... well This! God, he really was some sort of "kinky Bastard" as Benrey had put it. </p><p>Benrey moved a bit above him, grazing Gordon's dick with his thigh. Immediately, he bucked up into the touch, whining. Of course this made Benrey laugh and made a shit-eating grin spread across his face. ``A little uhhh.. Sensitive there, Feetman?`` Benrey asked, dipping his thigh in-between Gordon's legs, pressing down a bit. Gordon tried to let out an annoyed groan but it just came out a strangled, almost desperate whimper. </p><p>``God Fuck- Dude... Come on..`` Gordon whimpered, struggling against Benrey's thigh, letting out soft whines every time he moved even a bit. He needed this so bad, okay? Don't judge. What would you do if your demon boyfriend, in what you could only assume is full demon form, was pinning you down and rubbing up against your groin like that? Not be horny? Hah! Imagine. </p><p>Benrey clearly took delight in seeing Gordon squirm. The demon quickly made an arm appear from his abdomen, ripping open Gordon's shirt. Literally. So this was why Benrey had told him to wear clothes he didn't really care about. </p><p>``Come on what?`` Benrey growled, an abnormally long blue tongue slithering out of his mouth and licking a stripe up Gordon's chest. Gordon shivered at the feeling, feeling his breathing go heavy again as the tongue started working at his nipple. Another tongue slid out of Benrey's mouth, starting work on his other nipple. Holy fucking shit. Hoooly shit. What. What? How many tongues did Benrey have? </p><p>``Fu-uck Benrey just- Please? Just... Fuck me okay? Dude? Is that what you- you want?`` Gordon tried to sound annoyed but it just came out a stuttered mess. Benrey grinned, removing himself from Gordon's nipples, the tongues going back in. Gordon missed the contact a little... </p><p>``What's wrong, Gordos? Can't take a little teasing? You- You know uhhhh Bad prey don't... Don't get rewards... Dude.`` Benrey said with a sly grin, and the man trapped beneath him just gave an annoyed expression, but did stop moving at least. ``Yeah, pog! I- Uh.... I mean uhm- Good boy.`` </p><p>Even with how clumsily worded that was and how generally un-sexy it is to hear the word Pog during foreplay, the "Good Boy"  sendt shivers down his spine. He was pretty sure he actually physically shivered too, and probably relaxed into his arousal a lot, because Benrey took notice. A pleased yet wicked smile spread across his face. </p><p>``Ohoho! Gordos uhhh Want-Wants to be my good boy, huh? Yeah?`` Benrey teased, chuckling as Gordon looked away in mock anger. The aforementioned physicist felt a hand slip into his pants and into his boxers and his mind blanked. He didn't even notice that he let out a shaky moan, arching up into Benrey. </p><p>``Haha. Need- Needy, Gordoz?`` Benrey purred, Gordon just trying to gather his senses to form a response. He couldn't. It wasn't his fault that he was so sensitive! And Benrey was basically jerking him off, so there was no way in hell Gordon could even make any sense. </p><p>``Ben-Benrey- Just. Faster? Please...`` Gordon breathed, feeling his hips buck into Benrey's hand. He didn't even know where it came from. It didn't matter because for once, Benrey listened and went faster, squeezing a little harder. ``God- /Fuck/- Yeah du-dude that's fuckin- oh fuck- fuckin great-`` Gordon babbled, throwing his arm over his eyes while the other clawed at the floor, desperate to hold onto something. </p><p>He let his hips buck up again, reaching the edge far quicker than he'd like to admit. Mabye Benrey was right, and the adrenaline was actually doing stuff for him? ``I- 'm close, dude I'm- Fuck, man-`` Gordon groaned, Benrey just giving a hum in return, starting to go faster. God Fucking- This was too good. He couldn't- He just needed a few more strokes. His hips stuttered a bit as he lingered on the edge, and finally- </p><p>Benrey stopped, removing his hand entirely. </p><p>The world spun for a second and he could feel his hands desperately grabbing at something, but he didn't know what he was trying to grab. He whined, feeling a hand on his cheek and a steady voice centering him a bit. </p><p>``Steady, Gordos. Breathe... Breathe, Good boy..`` </p><p>Okay. Breathing. Yes. He took a few breaths, looking at Benrey with a lightly angry expression. As angry as he could look with his face flushed and his pupils blown out with lust. ``wh-what the fuck dude?! I-I was so close-`` he said, wanting it to come off angry but it just came out as a whine with slight edge to it. Benrey just pulled the man up by his collar, kissing him deeply. Alright, right now he didn't care about apologies. He just needed Benrey's hands on him. His dick was leaking so bad it wasn't even funny. </p><p>Finally Benrey reached a hand down again, starting to work on Gordon's dick. He felt a shiver go through him, sighing lightly as Benrey swiped a thumb over the head of his cock, using his pre-cum as some sort of lube. It felt fucking great. </p><p>He was starting to near the edge again,  faster this time. He had a fair hunch that Benrey was trying out edging. It was Gordon who brought it up first, actually. That awkward conversation was actually what sparked this whole thing.. Gordon squirmed, starting to pant, his mind yet again starting to go completely blank. ``C-Close.. again.`` he muttered against Benrey's lips, clinging onto the man's shirt for dear life. </p><p>Yet again, just as Gordon was about to come, Benrey let go. Gordon let out a loud whine, babbling something about being unfair or something. Honestly, he himself didn't even know what he was talking about. </p><p>Benrey grinned down at him, adoration and lust mixing in his many eyes. Gordon felt naked under their gaze, but in the good way. Mabye that was a thing to explore sometime... </p><p>``Benrey... Can- Can you /please/ just fu-fuck me... already? I need.. It's so....- 'm so hard dude it's- it's not even funny....`` Gordon groaned, whining lightly in some words, lifting his head to look Benrey in the eyes. </p><p>``It's uhhh It's a little funny...`` Benrey replied with a laugh, but was quickly shut up by Gordon punching his arm. Not too hard but it was a clear warning that if he kept stalling and teasing and poking fun, Gordon might just up and leave. ``Hey, Alright, Gamer take uhhh take it chill. I can... I can fuck the shit outta you, hell yeah.`` </p><p>Gordon sighed with relief, rutting against Benrey's abdomen, causing the larger Male to let out a low groan. ``Gordos do- do me a favour and uhhh Strip me, yeah? Be a good boy and do it.`` Benrey said, his smug attitude making Gordon furious, but he did as he was told. He needed this way too much.. </p><p>Gordon quickly took off Benrey's vest, seeing the extra arms retract and re-appear in different places as he did so. Benrey had insisted on wearing his security guard uniform, since he wanted to be prepared in case somebody actually stuck around. For protection or whatever. Gordon didn't mind, the uniform was pretty sexy in this context anyways. He removed Benrey's tie throwing it to the side, pulling the other man into a kiss while undoing the buttons on his shirt. He didn't bother to take it all off, taking off Benrey's belt and unbuttoning his shorts. Though, he jumped slightly when he unzipped his fly, because his member popped right out. </p><p>Gordon gave a weird look to Benrey and he shrugged. ``Easy access, Gordos. What can I uhhh I say? I wanted to be able to do the sex shit as fast as- as possible.`` </p><p>Gordon couldn't help but laugh a little, leaning his forehead on Benrey's, breathing for a quick second. Slowly, he slipped his hands down, grabbing Benrey's dick. The eldritch horror of a man hissed, leaning his head back a little, grinning. Gordon was always suprised when he saw Benrey's dick. It was a thick tentacle-like thing made of that same void stuff, and it would always move toward his hand when he grazed it. Sometimes he wondered if it had a mind of it's own. </p><p>``I'm gonna... Put it in. Is that alright?`` He asked, giving Benrey's dick a light squeeze. Benrey just nodded, clearly a bit pent up from all the teasing he did to Gordon. Serves him right. He raised himself a little, positioning the tentacle outside his entrance, feeling it's slimy tip prod at the rim of his hole. He was lucky that Benrey could seemingly just shape his dick into whatever, so this wouldn't hurt as much. He was too horny to stretch properly. They'd just have to go slow. </p><p>He groaned as he sank down a little onto Benrey's cock, Benrey throwing his head back with another hiss, desperately trying to control his breathing. Gordon, took a few deep breaths. Eventually, after a few painfully slow minutes, he bottomed out. He could feel the tentacle prodding around in his insides, rocking down against it, making both of the men groan. </p><p>It was still painful. A lot painful, actually. He clutched onto Benrey's shoulders, slurring out something incomprehensible. Apparently Benrey understood, because the tentacle inside him shrank a bit. Slowly, that farmilliar static pleasure started seeping into him, and he lightly squeezed around Benrey. It felt nice. It felt good, now. </p><p>``Mh... Move. Please.`` Gordon slurred, looking at Benrey with half-lidded eyes. Benrey didn't even wait a heartbeat before grabbing Gordon's hips and starting to slowly bounce him up and down. Gordon immediately gave a whine, but leaned his head back slightly, rocking against Benrey's dick as he moved. It wasn't enough. ``Bigger.. God- Fucking... Bigger, please.`` He whined, helplessly clawing at Benrey's shoulders. </p><p>The eldritch horror simply nodded, and Gordon felt the tentacle fill him. ``H-oh Jeeeesuuuus...`` he groaned, touching his forehead to Benrey's. </p><p>``You like my dick, huh, Feetman? Yeah? Like it when I fuck you?`` Benrey teased, rocking his hips up into Gordon, making the man's breath hitch even more. Benrey sped up the pace, letting out lightly distorted moans. Pink and Rust coloured orbs started illuminating the shadows around them yet again, but Gordon couldn't care about that right now. He didn't want to. </p><p>``Faster, Benrey.. Fuck!- God, fuck me faster, /please./`` Gordon moaned, his voice unsteady from both the pleasure and being bounced up and down so much. Benrey just grinned, and Gordon could feel the tentacle twitch inside him as the man sped up. He couldn't take this much longer. He really couldn't. It all felt so good and his adrenaline was pumping so hard he thought he might pass out or something. Or mabye that was just the lightheadedness he got from moaning and calling out helplessly for Benrey. Wow... Hot. </p><p>He felt Benrey lean in, biting lightly at his ear. Gordon hummed, starting to sync up with Benrey's rhythm. It was quick. Just quick enough. And it was not helping his very very quickly building orgasm. Jesus, that edging thing really did the trick, huh. </p><p>``heh... I'm gonna split you in two, Gordon.`` Benrey's voice was extra distorted and honestly just him saying that made Gordon's head spin. Or mabye his head was spinning because of the fact that Benrey sped up significantly as he said that. Hooooly fuck. Holy fucking shit alright cool great. Nice. Good. </p><p>``Benrey!- Fu-uck.. Close- I- Please. Please- Let me cum- I gotta-... Mhh- Benrey- Fuck-`` Gordon didn't even know he could sound so needy, but he certainly did! Benrey presumably laughed and started pounding into him harder, holding him with little to no effort. Like some sort of toy... Jesus that was hotter than Gordon every expected it to be. He was finding out a lot about himself today. </p><p>Not even one second later, Benrey hit the perfect spot inside of him, and Gordon couldn't handle it anymore. He babbled a warning before painting Benrey's chest and stomach with a loud whine. Everything was just blank and it all felt so good. He could hear himself moaning Benrey's name somewhere and he could feel his body tremble, but anything more than that was a mystery to him. </p><p>Benrey, sweet as he was, let Gordon ride out his orgasm, before carefully pulling out. Immediately, Benrey kissed Gordon's forehead, giving a smile. ``You did great, Gordos...`` Benrey purred, letting Gordon lean his forehead against his own. Gordon looked up, giving a drowsy smile, coming back to reality. </p><p>``mhg.... Benrey you.. Didn't cum, right?`` Gordon asked, feeling Benrey's cock pulse in him. Benrey shook his head. ``Good.`` Slowly, Gordon started moving up and down on Benrey's cock, the eldritch horror giving a moan. ``Because I wanna be present when you bust in me.`` He grinned as Benrey leaned his head back lightly, seemingly enjoying this quite a bit. </p><p>``God damn Freeman I- I'm not... I'm fucken..Close already- d-dude.`` Benrey groaned, bucking up into Gordon desperately. The overstimulation was making shivers go up Gordon's spine, but he ignored it, instead focusing on keeping the pace, and the increasingly loud Benrey beneath him. </p><p>``Fuck! Gordos it's- it's gonna be so good to... God damn... To cum in you. I'm- You're gonna be mine. And you're- Fuckin'- You're gonna know it.`` Benrey groaned, yet again grabbing Gordon's hips and fucking into him at his own pace. Which was fast, but sloppy. Benrey's moans were increasingly getting louder and with each thrust Gordon could feel the tentacle pulse inside him. ``Gordon- God- Fuck Gordon you- You feel so good- I... I can't- I'm fuckin- Gonna cum- Jesus Fuck!-`` The man beneath him hissed as he sped up even more. </p><p>Gordon felt his breath hitch as he felt Benrey's cum filling him. It felt thick and warm and there was an awful lot of it. Guy was pent up, it seemed. He did his best to steady his breathing as Benrey came down from his orgasm, grinning. ``God.... Gordos you- You are amazing...`` Benrey muttered, giving his boyfriend a sloppy kiss. For a few moments they just sat there, catching their breaths, and feeling the rapidly cooling air around them. </p><p>``Thank you... for uh... Trying this with me. I.. I hop it- it was uhhh Poggers for you. Aswell.`` Benrey said, slowly, almost hesitantly, pulling out of Gordon. Gordon gave a shiver as he felt the cum slowly start to run down. Jesus there really was a lot. Kinda gross. Oh well. Just bodily liquids. That.... made it even more gross. He smiled at Benrey, kissing him on the nose. The man was back to normal now. Just a guy. No wait, that wasn't true. Benrey wasn't just some guy! That was his boyfriend! Damn. He was lucky as hell! </p><p>``We have to do that again sometime.`` </p><p>And they did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay that's it akdhdkdj-<br/>I hope you all enjoyed it cos I spent a lot of time writing it-<br/>Mostly because of procrastination but shhh we do not talk about it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, Friend!! I hope you liked it at least a bit akdbdk-<br/>I hope I got at least some characteristics right! Anyways uhh- Might update this someday idk-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>